


Seeing

by BrassOctopi



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Based on Sinbad no Bouken, Gen, Poetry, Possible spoilers for recent chapters, freeform poetry, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/BrassOctopi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first meeting to the latest goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing

You see him in the dark.

You see him enveloped in the dark,  
Hatred and misery burning around him  
And you plunge your hand into the darkness to hold his.

You pull him out and hold him close  
You say you’ll never leave him  
Say you’ll always be interesting  
And he says he’ll stay by your side.

 

You see him shackled.

You see him shackled,  
And you scream  
And you reach for him but you’re too late.

A promise is shattered  
Like glass beads on stone flags  
But you promise you’ll get him back  
You promise to stay by his side until the very end.


End file.
